


Surprise

by Arienhod



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: inspired by Mummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: "One more." Marcus said, as he tried to stuff a book on a shelf that couldn't take a single paper, let alone such a large tome. Finally he accepted it wouldn't fit and turned his head so he could look on the shelf opposite, and lo and behold... an empty place.A cold shiver ran through Phoebe.





	Surprise

Phoebe's shoulders were shaking as she struggled not to laugh out loud at her mate's continuous stream of complaints. He knew his mood amused her to no end, and he sent her a glare as she walked past him with yet another box filled with books. Not even a kiss on his cheek, and a salacious grin that promised she would make it up to him later, fixed things.

He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home with his mate and enjoy the fact they were finally married and together under the same roof without other family members, but his wife had a big heart and was a sucker for romantic surprises. She even gave him a look that told him he better remember that little tidbit when she talked to his father, and offered their services to assists him in making sure everything is perfect.

Everything wasn't perfect.

The problem wasn't in the house. No, the house was beyond perfect. Five bedrooms, five bathrooms and a powder room on the ground floor, a staff suite and a guest wing, with remodeled kitchen and butler's pantry. And let's not forget the grand master suite with the spa-like bathroom and a huge walk-in closet. And to make things even better the attic space had an open concept plan, with several large roof windows, that was just right for what Matthew wanted for his mate.

Her own library.

They brought the furniture up the stairs themselves, and Phoebe can't remember when was the last time she laughed as hard as when Marcus yelled 'Pivot' at his father, and Matthew looking at him in confusion before telling him to chose a language they both knew.

Instead of the regular shelves that were attached to the wall Matthew decided to give it a genuine library feel, with rows of modern looking shelves on either side of the long space, and also at the far end opposite of the entrance. That left the middle free for a large couch and two armchairs, as well for a long table with three soft chair on each side. Her personal touch, and a housewarming gift, were the lamps with green lampshades that didn't have a switch, but a chain.

It was an incredible space.

But it wasn't perfect.

And what made it imperfect was the fact her mate just shoved books on shelves. There was no order of any kind, not anymore anyway. He started by lining them up alphabetically, but lost his patience sometimes after the fifteenth box, and was now just putting them wherever he saw an empty space. All her comments about the mess were met with the same response.

"Diana will rearrange them to her liking later on anyway."

He was right, but there was no way she was admiring that.

"Last one." Phoebe said placing the book on the shelf, cringing at the fact she just did exactly what she told Marcus not to. Best not to mention that to him either. She heard the front door downstairs opening and two people walking in, one of them gasping, "And right on time."

Matthew insisted on their presence, wanting to give them credit where credit was deserved, when he brought Diana to their new home.

"One more." Marcus corrected her, as he tried to stuff a book on a shelf that couldn't take a single paper, let alone such a large tome. Finally he accepted it wouldn't fit and turned his head so he could look on the shelf opposite, and lo and behold... an empty place.

Because the attic had high walls, combined with vaulted ceiling, they managed to incorporate higher than standard shelving, but that meant ladders were necessary to reach the books on the upper shelves. And Marcus was using them for just that. But because he didn't feel like getting down and moving them, he just wanted to be done with it, he leaned back and reached over to push the book in the empty space on the opposite shelf.

A cold shiver ran through Phoebe.

* * *

"It's perfect!"

The words barely left Diana's lips, and she just reached to wrap her arms around her husband's neck and give him a long, and much deserved, kiss when a startled shout interrupted her. Followed by a worrying sound of heavy items falling. Consecutively.

Instantly Matthew rushed up the stairs, with Diana following at much slower pace. There was artwork on the wall of the first floor landing, but she didn't pause to admire her husband's choice for decoration. She just took notice it wasn't some aristocratic man painted with his most prized belongings, but a bird in flight.

She almost tripped on the stairs upon realizing it was Šarka, the small merlin bird, that Matthew used during a hunt on king Rudolp's castle. Those were difficult times, but small moments of happiness were still present. And she liked it. She liked that at least in the painting the little bird was free.

She was coming up the last flight of stairs, and could see her husband standing on the top, looking away from her and frozen like a statue. A small movement of his head, a brief look over his shoulder as if he needed to confirm she was behind him, and his shoulders lost some of the tension she could see.

"It might be more fitting if I let Diana deal with you." he said, and she frowned at his back, before taking the last few steps and squeezing past him to enter the room.

The sight in front of her left Diana gaping in shock. Shelves that supposed to be standing upright were lying like oversized dominoes, with books scattered all around the area. And in a center of the mess apologetic looking Phoebe, and Marcus who resembled a kicked puppy more than a centuries old vampire.

Like he would have preferred if his father dealt with him, in whichever way Matthew saw fit, rather than face the woman who loved books almost as much as she loved her family. But Diana just smiled, ignoring the paper carnage around her, and rushed to hug her step-son. She couldn't be mad at him anymore than she could be mad at Jack, Philippe or Becca.

Half of her kids may not be hers by blood, but by choice, but they were hers. And some things could be tolerated. Accidents do happen. Although rarely this large scaled, thankfully.

"I'll go to the nearest hardware store and buy things we need to secure the shelves to the wall." Marcus offered, before pulling back and giving her a kiss on the cheek in thanks for not freaking out at him.

"And I'll take pictures." Diana replied making him freeze mid-step.

And she did. And she never stopped teasing him about it.

Decades later she still pulled out the story, "Remember when Matthew bought us a house in New Haven and you..."


End file.
